I'm His Boyfriend, Mom
by Ryuuga Athenania
Summary: "Di mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha! Apa maumu sebenarnya!"  "Aku takut Kaa-san tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Semua untuknya, Kaa-san. Aku mencintainya. Dia kekasihku." Mikoto terbelalak. Warning: Boys Love, OOC


Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Words: 632

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: Sasunaru

Warning: Boys Love, OOC

° I'm His Boyfriend, Mom °

"Sasuke, ini sudah larut malam. Tidurlah. Besok 'kan kau harus sekolah..."

"Sebentar lagi, Kaa-san."

"Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan, sih?" tanya Mikoto sembari mendekati anak bungsunya itu.

"Temanku minta tolong. Sebentar lagi selesai." Ujar Sasuke sambil tetap mengarahkan matanya ke layar komputer di hadapannya. Tangannya yang masih sibuk menggerak-gerakkan mouse. Terkadang ia mengambil kaleng soda di hadapannya, meneguknya, dan mengembalikannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor yang berpendar.

"Tabel periodik unsur? Bukannya kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya minggu lalu?" tanya Mikoto yang secara tidak sadar mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hilang."

"Bukankah kau bisa print yang itu saja? Ukurannya 'kan cukup besar, jadi tidak akan pecah. Isinya juga kelihatan cukup lengkap."

"Penjelasan belum lengkap." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Jarinya kini sibuk mengetik.

"Naruto lagi?"

"Hn."

Mikoto sudah merasa amarahnya berada di ubun-ubun. Ia murka, melihat anaknya dengan mudah dimanfaatkan seenaknya seperti itu.

"Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san bilang, jangan mudah dimanfaatkan orang lain! Memangnya apa yang pernah diberikan Naruto padamu? Kau malah kelihatan seperti babunya! Tiap hari antar jemput sekolah, memberi les dengan kedok belajar bersama, mengerjakan tugasnya pula! Di mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha? Sakura yang akan menjadi tunanganmu saja tidak kau pedulikan! Sepenting apa sih Naruto itu?" bentak Mikoto, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya di depan muka. Terlihat jelas, ia sedang menerapkan pose berpikir keras Uchiha Sasuke™ yang legendaris. Gaya berpikir yang membuat seorang Nara Shikamaru bertekuk lutut dalam permainan Shogi keahliannya. Gaya berpikir yang membuat seorang Albert Einstein memohon-mohon untuk menjadi guru fisikanya. Gaya berpikir yang membuat seorang Johann Sebastian Bach terisak-isak dan terus memohon untuk menjadi mentor musiknya. Gaya berpikir yang ̶ hei, siapa yang menukar naskah narasi author?

Oke, cukup. Sebenarnya, naskah narasi yang asli hanya terhenti pada kata legendaris tadi. Tapi, seseorang-entah-siapa menukarnya dengan sebuah kertas berwarna biru tua, dengan latar belakang kipas, dan dengan tambahan tulisan Uchiha Sasuke di pojok kanan bawah kertas itu. Ada yang tahu siapa orangnya?*geplaked*

"Kaa-san, aku tahu seharusnya aku menceritakan ini dari awal. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyembunyikan ini dari Kaa-san. Tapi aku takut Kaa-san tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kaa-san tidak boleh menyalahkan Naruto lagi setelah ini. Dia tidak pernah menyuruhku melakukan semua ini. Akulah yang bersikeras melakukannya. Semua untuknya, Kaa-san. Aku...aku mencintainya. Dia kekasihku. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakan Kaa-san..."

Mikoto terbelalak.

"APA?"

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san..." ujar Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia gemetar. Ia begitu takut dan khawatir atas reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Mikoto.

"Sasuke, tatap mata Kaa-san!"

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"TATAP MATA KAA-SAN!"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Mata itu... Oh tidak. Warnanya merah,' Batin Sasuke takut, 'tapi kenapa bentuknya ̶ '

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Kaa-san sejak dulu! Padahal dulu Kaa-san pikir kau sudah senang dengan Sakura! Kau tidak pernah membentaknya sama sekali, sih! Kenapa kau tidak bercerita kalau Naru-chan itu pacarmu! Naru-chan itu 'kan Kawaiii!"

'...hati.'

"Sasuke! Jawab dengan jujur! Kau pasti seme 'kan?"

Sasuke masih terkejut. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Kyaaa! Kalian pernah ML belum?"

Sasuke mulai tenang. Sikap (sok) _cool_nya kembali lagi. Tapi mau tidak mau, ditanya seperti itu membuat _mood_nya jatuh lagi.

"Masih menunggu hingga ia siap."

"Lho? Kalau begitu sering-sering ajak dia kemari saja! Kaa-san akan sebisa mungkin menciptakan kondisi yang nyaman dan kondusif! Lalu ̶ eh, sebentar! Berarti aku sama Kushi-chan bakalan jadi besan dong! Kyaaa! Aku harus cepat memberitahunya! Selesaikan secepat mungkin ya, Sasuke! Supaya Naru-chan senang dan hubungan kalian langgeng! Kaa-san mau menelepon Kushi-chan dulu, untuk memberinya kabar gembira ini! Kyaaa!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Kalau tahu begini, dari dulu saja ia mengaku pada ibundanya. Naruto juga pasti senang. Apalagi fujoshi-fujoshi di sekolahnya. Mereka pasti ̶ eh, tunggu dulu. Sakura kan...

"Kaa-san!"

Mikoto melongokkan badannya dari balik pintu, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Beritahu Sakura juga."

"Eh?"

"Dia ketua klub fujoshi Sasunaru di sekolahku."

"EH?"

OWARI

Author's Note:

Kyaaa...

Ini fanfic ketiga yang Ryuuga tulis, tapi yang pertama Ryuuga publish!

(Walaupun yang kedua masih berupa coretan pra-editan)

Ryuuga berusaha membuat yang terbaik bagi senpai dan readers sekalian. Semoga readers tidak meremehkan fic ini hanya karena dibuat oleh newbie, meskipun biasanya Ryuuga hanya membaca fic-fic dari author profesional.*geplaked*

Ryuuga sengaja tidak memakai beta-readers. Selain karena ragu dan masih malu untuk meminta beta dari senpai yang berpengalaman, Ryuuga juga ingin mencoba membuat sendiri. Bila ternyata masih ada banyak typos dan kritikan mengenai penulisan, Ryuuga akan mencoba minta beta pada senpai-senpai sekalian untuk fic yang akan datang. Mohon berkenan, ya~

Saat ini Ryuuga masih berusaha untuk menjaga feel Ryuuga, agar nanti ketika mendapat flame tawa Ryuuga tidak terlalu ngakak.(?)

Oh ya, fic ini juga merupakan pengembangan dari pengalaman Ryuuga yang dimarahi karena terlalu baik hati.(readers: huek! gak percaya!)

Akhir kata, mohon bantuannya senpai~

Regards,

Ryuuga Athenania

Oh ya, Ryuuga jualan di bazaar lho~

Rp 0/biji!

Jualan review~

*geplaked*


End file.
